The use of insulated holders, glasses, containers, wraps and the like for keeping a liquid beverage or a beverage container cold are well known in the art. The use of cooler packs, ice packs, and the like for keeping beverage containers, food products, and fresh fruit cold within coolers, lunch pails, and lunch boxes are also well known in the art. Lunch boxes/pails and coolers have a limited amount of volume in which to store and keep cool the beverage containers and food products contained within them.
There remains a need for an insulated holder which will provide cool air to keep cold a beverage container within the insulated holder; as well as a holder which will also provide cool air to keep cold food products, fruit, etc. stored within the lunch box/pail or cooler.